When installing flue lining blocks in an existing chimney, the individual blocks must be internally gripped and lowered downwardly through the chimney into position with each successive flue lining block resting upon the upper end of the last installed flue lining block.
Although various forms of tools heretofore have been designed for internally gripping flue lining blocks to be downwardly inserted into a chimney for lining the latter, most of these previously known forms of tools are subject to slippage relative to the associated flue lining blocks or are time consuming to install and remove from each block.
Examples of previously known forms of flue lining blocks handling structures as well as other devices including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 435,594, 952,095, 1,040,721, 1,100,019, 2,670,233, 2,794,669 and 4,085,958.